


Lost life

by DSDUKE



Series: pink daniel [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Minor Character Death, Police Brutality, Topical, minor character is the star, ressurection, sorry i'll get back to the happy soon.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: Connie friend, Daniel experience  something no person should..but does much to often...and it costs him.TW: police violence, police brutality, racism
Relationships: Daniel/patricia
Series: pink daniel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925395
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Lost life

**Author's Note:**

> Had this on my mind so...So got it out.

Daniel gasped as he rose from the water in complete shock. Trying to catch his breath, the 18 year old looked around taking note of the area.

It was still night and he was in a pool

"No, a fountain...Why am I in a fountain?" His eyes laid upon the statue of a full figured woman, who seemed to be crying the body of water he was now in. 

"She kinds of looks like Steven..." He hinged his head before snapping his fingers in recollection. "Wait, yeah that his moms." He smirked in pride, as more questions started to form. 

"So why am I in Steven's mom fountain?..How did I get here?" He shivered as the cool summer air passed through the area. As he was about to move out, he got a good look of his reflection...

"WHY THE HELL AM I PINK?!" He gripped his once brown skin, brown eyes and black faded hair, now dark pink faded haircut head, as he stared at his almost velvet cake colored skin and strawberry eyes. Fear gripped his slow beating heart as he tripped over himself, falling back into the fountain floor.

"Daniel?"

The boy turned his head slowly looking eastward, to where the scared and surprised yet familiar female voice came from. He was caught off guard, suddenly finding himself in a tight, trembling hold. 

"You're alive. You're really alive!" the brown skinned girl said as she held him close crying behind her glasses, refusing to let him go. Her hijab covered head on his shoulder.

"Patrica?" Daniel as led as he held her back trying to calm her down by rubbing her back. " Whoa.. Tricia, are you ok? What happened?"

"Am I..." Patricia looked at him, anger in her brown eyes. "Am I ok?.. No! You..YOU DIED! THEY KILLED YOU! THEY..." She gripped his shirt in anguish..broken sobs heaved from her chest. " They shot you danny...They shot you right in you chest. Cause you dropped your wallet.."

Daniel looked in horror as it hit him that his shirt had more than few holes in the front and saw little closed punctures in his skin. He moved back arm length away, taking in Patrica's clothing in his sight..

There was blood in her shirt and skirt..His blood..

He shook his head.. " No no no.." He started to breakdown, crumbling to a ball as he yelled with hot tears running down his face. He latched onto Patrica's waist when he felt her hold him again.

The memories of the last few hours running back in his mind like a horror movie. 

It was a study date in a library close to their cram school. Connie was with them at first but she gotta call from Steven leaving first, blushing as she did. 

He remembered getting teased by the indian girl. telling them to make sure they study the book more than each other, laughing as she left. 

Patricia and him left an hour later, hand in hand happy.

Lovingly happy.

Until a squad of officers surrounded them. They said that there were reports of some unknown characters around and thought they looked suspicious. They were aggressive in their request.

Pushing the two of them against the wall.

Frisking them. 

Questioning their business there.

Making unneeded threats about jail when they find something.

They complied and took it all, just like their parents taught them. Despite some of the cops having their hands on the holster and eyes full of hostility. Daniel instinctively pulled Patrica behind him.

Just in case.

They both held their hands up when they were ordered to produce their ID's. As he went to reach for his wallet.. It fell to the ground, the coins inside making a coin clicking sound as it hit concrete.

He only felt the first two bullets hit his chest and heard Patrica blood curdling scream before numbness and darkness took him.

"Why did they kill me?!" He sobbed. " I complied, I did nothing wrong..So why?!"

Patrica couldn't say anything, do anything more than hold him and cry for him.

They heard roar from the edge of the fountain, and out of it came Connie, Steven, and Lion 

Almost instantly, Connie leapt off of the beast. Tears running down her cheek as she made her way toward the two. Collapsing other knees as she held them both. 

Steven respectfully and protectively watched on the side standing with Lion, his own tears falling and fist clenched, as the three of them mourned the lost of another young life to police incompetence and brutality.

  
  



End file.
